Interesting
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Sixth round for Compy's Pairing Contest. At first it seemed for Mai that her royal life would always be boring, but that changed until certain prisoner was sent to her... ilusioshipping Mai x Marik


Nekogal: Sixth round for Compy's Pairing Contest. Ilusionshipping (Mai x Marik)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Tired and irritated, Mai sat on her throne looking down disgusted at her guards that entered the room holding another prisoner. This seemed to be taking longer than she thought…

"What did he do?" Asked Mai annoyed.

"Your majesty" started a Priest, "This man robbed in private property" He explained briefly.

The queen rolled her eyes "Send him to the mines for two years" She answered carelessly, not even looking at the man's face.

The man was startled at being sentenced so carelessly, but refused to struggle to the guards' grip as he was dragged away.

"Are we done?" Mai asked hopefully to the Priests once the man was gone.

After ruling her kingdom for five years, Queen Mai found that the royal life got boring after a while. Everything seemed to turn into an every day routine, and at some point it got tiring and irritating. She wanted something new, something interesting and exciting to happen.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but there is one more prisoner to deal with" He answered apologetically.

After her first two years of ruling the kingdom, her King had died of a disease. Too hurt by this, Mai knew that no one else could replace him, so she never bothered to start looking for another King. After the loss, everything seemed to turn too common for her, and she was bored at any time for having no one at her side. Everyday she just wished the day was over to go to bed.

Mai scoffed and rested her elbow on the throne. "Fine, bring him in"

The doors to the throne room opened again, and a man with spiky golden hair and deep purple eyes was dragged inside.

Curiosity filled the Queen's mind and she looked up at the villager. There was something about him that caught her attention; the look on his face… it looked mad, he was smirking in a way she thought was very interesting and tempting.

All of her thoughts of going back to her chambers and rest were instantly vanished. "Say your crime and name" She ordered.

The guards forced the man to kneel, and still with the smirk of satisfaction on his face, he answered. "I was stealing jewels and money, and my name is Marik, Your majesty." He said as if he was proud of what he did.

Mai grinned and tapped her chin, showing for the first time in three years to be amused "Very well, did you hurt anyone?"

"I only scared the owner of the stand, but I did no harm" He assured with a mischief gleam in his eyes.

Mai smiled when the appropriate punishment for him came in mind "Then if that is the case, your punishment will be to serve at the palace as my personal servant"

At the last state everyone inside the room was shocked, including Marik.

"You'll be taken to my chambers and wait for me there" She said breaking the silence, chuckling at the expression of his new servant.

The guards bowed and then dragged Marik away to the Queen's chambers.

"My Queen, is this wise?" Asked worriedly a Priest, "We don't know what this man if capable of, he can hurt you!"

Mai still smiling stood up and looked at all the Priests "I'm very sure of my decision" She answered simply not expecting or wanting the Priests' approval "Everyone is dismissed" Then she walked out of the room.

* * *

Mai entered her chambers still wearing that grin of victory, and found Marik sitting on the bed waiting for her. She laughed softly; things were going to be so much fun and interesting now in the palace.

"Marik" She called softly for him, his name escaping her lips leaving a pleasant tingling sensation on her tongue.

The new servant looked up an sighed frustrated inwardly "Your majesty" He stood up and gave a light bow that could barely be noticed "I even think that is not a good idea to have me as your servant, I'm not the kind of person that likes to be ordered around" He muttered annoyed crossing his arms, earning a chuckle from Mai.

"I knew that the instant I saw you, you seem to be a quite interesting person, not just that but you look capable enough to defend yourself, and that benefits me" She said.

"So I'm your new servant because I can entertain you _and _defend you?"

Mai smirked and nodded "You could see it that way, but if I was you I'd consider talking to me with more respect, that is if you want to stay alive" She threatened.

Marik scoffed and looked away, not saying anything.

"Now about your duties," She started changing the subject "You'll just have to keep this room clean, and follow me around unless I tell you not to. By the way, your room is that one" She pointed to another door that was close to her bed "You'll start your duties tomorrow. Go take a bath, there are some proper clothes for you there" Was the last she said and left the room.

Marik kept standing there, angered. He had never obeyed someone else in his whole life, and his pride told him to not start now, only to not go too far and keep his neck away from an axe.

But still, a whole palace for him to enjoy filled with riches didn't sound so bad, even more because it seemed the Queen had an interest in him. Thinking of this new change of events, Marik felt that it was the right place for him to be. "This is going to be good" He smirked, and walked to his room.

* * *

So yeah, that's all. :P

I hope is good enough to make it to the next round…


End file.
